μ's Wedding Show
by SilentDrago
Summary: En vivo y en directo para todos nuestros televidentes, la transmisión de la boda del año. No se la pierdan. (Secuela de "μ's Late Show")


****(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)****

 ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Ya lo dice la sinopsis: esta historia es una secuela de**** ** ** ** _μ's Late Show_ , así que hay referencias a ella. Si aún no la han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan para entender algunos detalles que aparecen aquí. No los distraigo más. Nos vemos abajo.  
******

 ** ** **Estamos al aire en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...******

* * *

 **μ's Wedding Show**

\- ¡Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a esta transmisión especial de la que sin duda alguna es la boda del año. Hoy, en vivo y en directo, seremos testigos de cómo Nico Yazawa-san, la famosa artista, y Maki Nishikino-san, heredera del hospital Nishikno, darán el sí frente a cientos de personas. Recordemos que hace unos meses en el programa _Noche estrellada_ , Yazawa-san reveló que ella y Nishikino-san se habían casado simbólicamente hace siete años, pero que de todas maneras quería casarse legalmente en cuanto fuera posible hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento, después de que la Dieta decidiera aprobar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo; y a pesar de que ya se han realizado algunas ceremonias, esta es la de más alto perfil hasta la fecha. La emoción de los fanáticos de la pareja se ha hecho notar. Nada más vean.

La cámara se enfocó en un grupo de gente ubicada tras las vallas de seguridad. Gritaban y sostenían carteles de apoyo a la pareja, así como fotos y dibujos de las mismas.

\- ¡Ya están llegando los primeros invitados a la boda! Alcanzo a apreciar a Akio Kusakabe-san y su esposa. Recordemos que él y Yazawa-san son muy amigos y han trabajado juntos muchas veces.

\- Además, él reveló en _Noche estrellada_ que gracias a Yazawa-san empezó su relación con su mujer –dijo el animador en el estudio.

\- Hablando de _Noche estrellada_ , por ahí se ve a Junya Rokuda-san, el conductor del programa, saludando a algunos fanáticos. Al igual que a Kusakabe-san, su esposa lo acompaña.

\- Ve si puedes hacerle una entrevista.

\- ¡Rokuda-san!... ¡Rokuda-san!

El aludido se volteó.

\- Rokuda-san, buenas noches. Dinos tus impresiones sobre la boda.

\- Buenas noches a todos en el estudio y a los televidentes en sus casas. Antes de responderte, quiero destacar la entrevista que le hicimos a Yazawa-san; ha sido una de las más comentadas en la historia de nuestro programa y ha tenido miles de reproducciones en internet. Ahora, volviendo a tu pregunta, las chicas van a dar un gran paso el día de hoy y en lo personal, me alegra que lo hagan; ambas son muy queridas por la gente y estoy seguro de que esto va a ayudar a mucha gente que todavía tiene sus dudas sobre salir del clóset. El amor es el amor y es válido en todas sus formas mientras no se dañe a nadie.

\- Muchas gracias, no te molestamos más.

\- Gracias a ustedes.

Rokuda y su esposa se dirigieron a la iglesia.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si son la famosa banda A-RISE, con su líder Tsubasa Kira-san a la cabeza! Chicas, buenas noches. Queremos que nos cuenten sus impresiones sobre la boda.

\- Buenas noches. Esperamos que todo les resulte bien a las chicas. Ya saben el respeto que les tenemos desde nuestros días en la escuela, además de que nosotras también pertenecemos a la comunidad gay, así que este evento es algo sumamente importante y no podíamos perdérnoslo.

El reportero se fijó en que Anju y Erena caminaban tomadas de la mano, mientras que Tsubasa estaba sola.

\- Una última pregunta, Kira-san: ¿dónde está tu novia? ¿Acaso no vino contigo?

\- Honoka está preparando los últimos detalles con una de las novias. Va a llegar más tarde.

\- Muchas gracias por su tiempo, chicas.

A-RISE siguió su camino, mientras el hombre seguía con su labor de entregar las primicias de aquel evento tan importante.

* * *

Residencia Sonoda-Minami.

\- Nicocchi, no te muevas tanto o no te va a entrar el vestido.

\- ¡Es que estoy demasiado nerviosa! ¡Por eso estoy tiritando!

\- Ni siquiera yo me pongo así, _nya_.

Nico Yazawa, una de las dos novias, se alistaba en la casa de su buena amiga Kotori Minami, quien había diseñado su vestido de bodas. Una vez vestida, miró su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación: el tiempo había pasado y no todo había sido un lecho de rosas, pero ahí estaba, a punto de formalizar su unión con el amor de su vida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nicocchi? –dijo Nozomi Tojo, la mejor amiga de la artista, tras finalmente acomodarle el vestido–. ¿Te encontraste algo en la cara?

Obviamente, a los 37 años ya no contaba con la misma lozanía de antes. Pequeñas arrugas se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, y se imaginaba que quizás alguna cana podría estar escondida entre su negro cabello.

\- Ya no soy una jovencita, Nozomi. No puedo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Por favor, Nicocchi, tampoco eres una anciana! ¿Qué queda para mí entonces que soy mayor que tú?

\- Solo por unos meses.

\- Yo me siento aún como de 15, y eso que ahora tengo 35, _nya_ –declaró Rin Hoshizora, otra de las amigas de la ojirrubí.

\- Como sea, ahora debes enfocarte en la boda. Nada más importa. Recuerda, esto es algo que has esperado por mucho tiempo, así que cálmate. Todo saldrá muy bien; el amor que hay entre ustedes es muy fuerte, no por nada han estado juntas por veinte años.

Nico sonrió por las palabras de Nozomi.

\- Veinte años… Casi veintiuno ya –habló para sí misma–. Esa tonta de verdad debe estar muy enamorada de mí para haberme aguantado por tanto tiempo –le comentó a su amiga pelimorada.

\- Y que lo digas.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de todo lo que ella y Maki habían vivido juntas. Recordó la gran crisis que tuvieron cuando trataron de emparejarla con hombres de la farándula al azar, razón por la que casi terminaron (el momento más complicado de su relación según ambas), así como también su primera vez. Aquello comenzó a causarle gracia con el paso de los años. Ocurrió en un viaje a la playa de la familia Yazawa en el que invitaron a Maki; tuvieron que hacerlo casi en silencio para no despertar a los hermanos de Nico ni a la señora Yazawa.

\- Nico-chan –La dueña de casa ingresó a la habitación–, tienes visita.

\- ¿Quién puede ser?

\- ¡Tía Nico Nii!

\- ¡Koharu!

La sobrina menor de Nico, hija de su hermana Cocoro, entró corriendo. Casi por impulso, la ojirrubí mayor se colocó a la altura de la pequeña y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña _idol_? –preguntó para después besar su frente.

\- Estoy bien –respondió la niña para después decir–. Tía Nico Nii, estás hermosa.

\- Siempre lo he sido –presumió un poco la aludida–, pero tú estás mucho más hermosa que yo. Recuerda que tú eres la única que puede ser mejor _idol_ que yo.

\- Je, je.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

\- Esperando en el living. Tía Cocoa, tío Cotaro, mi hermano y mis primos también están ahí.

\- Nicocchi, creo que ya debemos irnos.

\- Eso creo… Pero antes, ¿podrían acercarse todas a mí? Ah, Koharu, ¿podrías pedirle a tu tía Kotori y a los demás que vengan?

\- Sí, tía Nico Nii.

La pequeña salió de la habitación dando brincos de alegría.

\- Siempre lo he dicho: Koharu-chan es tu viva imagen, Nicocchi.

\- Es que es como yo de pequeña en todo sentido.

\- ¡Es tan linda, _nya_!

\- Lo es –decía Nico con una sonrisa–. Lo es.

Koharu volvió con todos los demás casi al instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nico-chan? –preguntó Kotori.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo, _onee-sama_?

\- Vengan, acérquense todos.

Obedecieron. Una vez reunidos, Nico sacó su celular y tomó una _selfie_.

\- Esto es para mis redes sociales.

\- De verdad te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, Nico-chan.

\- Me gusta que mis fans me vean como una persona cercana, Kotori.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra _onee-san_! –exclamó Cocoa.

 _\- Onee-san_ , hay que irnos –dijo Cotaro, quien sería el encargado de llevarla al altar.

\- Ya voy, espérenme un par de minutos, ¿sí? Ustedes adelántense.

\- Recuerda que habrá muchos medios cubriendo la boda. No los dejes esperando mucho tiempo, Nicocchi.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilos todos, no me tardo.

Una vez sola, Nico miró el celular y revisó las fotos que tenía. Se detuvo en una en particular, una que había mandado a digitalizar hacía un tiempo: era la misma que tenía en su casa, aquella en la que una pequeña Nico sonreía en medio de su mamá y su papá.

 _\- Papi, tú también vas a estar en la ceremonia, ¿cierto?_ –pensó con nostalgia.

* * *

Mansión Nishikino.

\- ¡WAAAA, MAKI-CHAN, ESTÁS HERMOSA!

\- ¡Honoka, tampoco es para que estés gritando!

\- Pero, Umi-chan, es verdad. Solo mírala.

\- Es verdad, Maki-chan, estás muy linda.

\- Kotori de verdad hizo un buen trabajo con el vestido. Umi, ya veo por qué tu novia es considerada la mejor diseñadora de modas de Japón.

Así como Nico se preparaba para la boda en la residencia Sonoda-Minami, Maki lo hacía en la casa de sus padres. Ayudándola con los últimos detalles estaban sus amigas Umi, Eli, Hanayo y Honoka.

\- No puedo creer que finalmente llegó el día. Después de veinte años juntas, al fin daremos el gran paso de forma legal –decía la pelirroja con emoción para sí misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

Su yo adolescente nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella chica pelinegra de baja estatura y mal genio con la que siempre peleaba terminaría convirtiéndose en su compañera de vida y en la persona más importante para ella. A su cabeza llegaban todos los momentos importantes vividos por ambas, los buenos, los malos, los felices, los tristes. Esperaba seguir creando más durante los años venideros, pero ahora como esposas.

\- Lo único que espero es que no me filmen mucho –comentó la doctora de repente–. Sé que acepté todo esto del matrimonio televisado porque Nico-chan insistió, pero me pongo nerviosa cuando me prestan demasiada atención.

\- Es inevitable –dijo Eli–. Hay muchas razones por las que podrían querer filmarte: primero, fuiste parte de μ's; segundo, eres la heredera del hospital Nishikino; tercero, tu futura esposa también fue parte de μ's y es una de las artistas más populares del país hoy por hoy; cuarto, el suyo es el primer matrimonio homosexual de alto perfil desde que la ley se aprobó. ¿Ves? No va a ser fácil que te ignoren.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Maki sabía que su amiga tenía razón; pero las cosas no podían cambiarse a esa altura. Frente a todos los invitados y a los televidentes en sus casas, le daría a Nico el sí que las uniría en aquel sagrado vínculo que tanto habían anhelado.

\- Maki-chan, solo imagina que este es otro concierto de μ's. ¿Recuerdas esa época? Ahí no solo nos grababan los otros, también lo hacíamos nosotras mismas cuando promocionábamos nuestras canciones; así que calma porque todo va a salir muy bien –decía Honoka dándole ánimos.

La pelirroja sonrió. Así como no esperaba tener una novia como la que tenía, tampoco esperaba tener amigas como las suyas. Su etapa en la preparatoria definitivamente la marcó para bien.

\- Pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotras. Y no solo con las que estamos aquí –afirmó Umi.

\- Creo que soy realmente afortunada.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Maki-chan está siendo sincera!

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- ¡Honoka, arruinaste el momento!

\- ¡Por favor no me grites, Umi-chan!

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa, hija? Si te pones a llorar se te correrá el maquillaje.

Maki viajaba con su padre en una limusina al lugar de la boda. De un momento a otro, sus ojos se aguaron.

\- No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo de esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! Por supuesto que quiero casarme. Es solo…

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- … Nico-chan. No puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Maki lanzó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

\- Porque tú vas a acompañarme en la boda y me entregarás en el altar. Pero a ella…

\- Ya veo.

El doctor Nishikino estaba enterado de que su futura nuera era huérfana de padre, así que pudo hacerse la idea de por qué su hija no se sentía del todo bien.

\- Cuando pasas tantos años con otra persona, en especial una que quieres mucho, sus problemas también pasan a ser tuyos. Yo sé que Nico-chan es feliz, pero que su papá no esté con ella en un momento tan importante como este… y en todos los momentos importantes de su vida… –No pudo continuar; una lágrima solitaria se escapó de su ojo.

\- De verdad la amas –dijo el doctor Nishikino con una cálida sonrisa mientras le pasaba un pañuelo–. ¿Sabes, hija? Todavía recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos cuando ella y tú empezaron a salir. Yo creí que lo tuyo era una confusión, algo pasajero; pero cuando lo de ustedes se volvió más serio y lucharon para demostrarme que estaba equivocado, pude ver la manera en la que se apoyaban mutuamente. Es cierto, ella extraña a su padre y ese amor es algo irremplazable; pero lo bueno es que no está sola: te tiene a ti, a su familia, a sus amigas. Solo sigue siendo la misma de siempre con ella y estoy seguro de que Yazawa-san, donde quiera que esté, te verá y se sentirá orgulloso de la nuera que tiene.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, papá –dijo Maki dándole un abrazo.

\- No hay de qué, hija.

\- Solo espero cumplir con las expectativas.

\- Lo harás, lo harás.

Mientras veía por la ventanilla que estaban cerca de su destino, la ojimorada pensó:

 _\- Yazawa-san, ojalá piense que he sido una buena compañera para su hija durante todos estos años._

* * *

\- ¡Señores televidentes, una de las novias acaba de llegar! Se trata de Maki Nishikino-san, quien viene acompañada de su padre, el doctor Nishikino.

En cuanto Maki bajó de la limusina, los gritos ensordecedores de sus fanáticos no se hicieron esperar. Muchos de ellos también comenzaron a agitar sus pancartas de apoyo con vehemencia, esperando captar la atención de la doctora pelirroja.

Mientras ella y su padre se aprestaban a entrar a la iglesia, se veía a algunos reporteros hablar con su madre, quien había llegado mucho antes al lugar.

\- Confío en que todo saldrá tal y como se planeó –declaró frente a las cámaras.

En cuanto se dio aviso de que una de las novias ya estaba allí, todos los invitados se pusieron en posición. Maki comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre; una cámara siguió sus movimientos en todo momento.

 _\- Que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien._

Al mismo tiempo, la gente en el estudio de televisión daba sus opiniones sobre el look de la novia.

\- Me encanta el vestido, en especial la parte de abajo. También el maquillaje se ve muy cuidado, y el hecho de que se haya amarrado el cabello en un rodete ayuda a que tenga ese aire de distinción propio de los Nishikino.

\- Recordemos que el vestido fue hecho por Kotori Minami-san, que es amiga suya. El de Yazawa-san también lo hizo ella.

A esa hora, había cientos de personas pegadas al televisor.

* * *

\- Ya estamos llegando, _onee-san_.

Nico temblaba por puro nerviosismo. Cada giro de neumático del auto la llevaba más cerca de Maki y de un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas. No podía evitar el sentirse emocionada.

\- Nico Nishikino… Suena bien –murmuró para sí.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, _onee-san_? –preguntó Cotaro.

\- No, nada –respondió la aludida.

Delante de ellos, estaba el auto que llevaba a Cocoro y Cocoa, además de la pequeña Koharu, quien sería paje de su tía en la ceremonia junto con sus primos, aunque ella tendría el rol principal.

\- Listo, ya llegamos –avisó el menor de los hermanos Yazawa.

Para entonces, las cámaras se centraban en Koharu. Ella ya estaba fuera del auto y sujetaba una canastilla llena de pétalos de flores. Su hermano y sus primos, elegantemente vestidos, aguardaban a que su tía apareciese en escena, lo que no demoró mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ya llegó Yazawa-san! ¡Enfóquense en ella!

Además del equipo de camarógrafos, los fanáticos también dirigieron sus ojos a la cantante. Esta, con toda su aura de celebridad, saludó a la gente ahí reunida, e inclusive se dio tiempo de firmar algunos autógrafos.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, chicos. Tengo que irme, Maki-chan me espera en el altar.

\- Una diva. Auténticamente la diva que esperábamos ver en este evento –decía el animador del programa especial en el estudio al ver a Nico.

\- Y nuevamente hace gala de esa cercanía que tiene con sus fanáticos –agregó el reportero en terreno.

Se dio aviso a los presentes que la segunda novia había llegado, por lo que comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Sujeta del brazo de su hermano, estaba Nico, mientras que sus sobrinos sostenían la cola de su vestido para que no la anduviera arrastrando. Koharu, por otra parte, caminaba frente a los demás arrojando pétalos sobre la alfombra.

 _\- Aquí viene_ –pensó Maki al ver a su sobrina acercándose.

 _\- Es hora_ –se dijo Nico al ver a su futura esposa a lo lejos.

A mitad de la marcha, los recuerdos de su padre vinieron a la mente de la pelinegra; y casi como un reflejo, sus ojos se enfocaron en una fila de asientos. Allí, entre los invitados, distinguió un rostro que hacía mucho no veía. Coronado por una cabellera tan oscura como la suya y mirando el cuadro con unos ojos color rubí, se distinguía a un hombre de aspecto jovial. Al ver a Nico caminando hacia el altar, le sonrió, cosa que ella pudo apreciar a pesar de la distancia.

 _\- ¡Él vino! ¡Él vino!_ –pensó con emoción. Una lágrima casi se escapa de sus ojos.

Queriendo convencerse de que no se trataba de una ilusión, la artista volvió a mirar en la misma dirección, pero ya no había nadie.

 _\- Sé que lo vi… y apoya nuestra relación... Te amo, papá. Gracias por estar conmigo en un momento tan importante._

Finalmente, Cotaro dejó a su hermana junto a Maki, quien la recibió llena de felicidad.

\- Nico-chan, te ves hermosa.

\- Pues tú tampoco estás tan mal.

\- Oye…

\- Sabes que estoy bromeando, Maki-chan –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano mientras esperaban que la ceremonia diera inicio.

\- Maki-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo vi… Vi a papá. Vino a apoyarnos.

La doctora no supo qué responder, pero viendo la felicidad que desbordaba su futura esposa decidió no decir nada; si Nico creía haber visto a su fallecido padre en el lugar, quién era ella para decirle lo contrario.

\- Solo fue por un segundo, pero sé que está de acuerdo con lo nuestro.

El gran evento comenzó al fin. Los invitados seguían la ceremonia en respetuoso silencio, mientras que las cámaras no perdían detalle alguno de las novias. Ambas leyeron sus votos y posteriormente se continuó con la pregunta de rigor.

\- Maki Nishikino, ¿aceptas como esposa a Nico Yazawa para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte las separe?

\- Acepto.

La pelirroja colocó la sortija en el dedo anular de la ojirrubí.

\- Nico Yazawa, ¿aceptas como esposa a Maki Nishikino para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte las separe?

\- Acepto –Y repitió la acción de su pareja en cuanto al anillo.

\- Si alguno de los presentes tiene algún motivo para que este matrimonio no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie se atrevió a mover siquiera un músculo.

\- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, las declaro esposas. Las novias pueden besarse.

Ambas unieron sus labios inmediatamente ante la aclamación y los vítores de los invitados. En el estudio de televisión, por su parte, gritaban con bombos y platillos:

\- ¡Señoras y señores, estamos viviendo un evento histórico para el espectáculo nacional! ¡Nico Yazawa-san se ha casado con su novia Maki Nishikino-san en la primera boda homosexual de alto perfil en nuestro país! Desde aquí les mandamos nuestras felicitaciones a las flamantes esposas.

Nico y Maki no fueron las únicas felices al final del día: una peligris y una pelimorada también tuvieron motivos para celebrar cuando sus novias recibieron los ramos en la fiesta (no los atraparon, sino que cayeron justo donde estaban ellas). En cuanto al canal de televisión, también sacó cuentas alegres: la transmisión en vivo del matrimonio fue el programa más visto en su horario.

* * *

 _Diez años después_.

\- Feliz aniversario, Maki-chan.

\- Feliz aniversario, Nico-chan.

Nico y Maki celebraban su décimo aniversario de matrimonio y el trigésimo de su relación. Bebiendo copas de burbujeante champaña y coqueteando de tanto en tanto, la pareja seguía mostrando la misma pasión a pesar del paso del tiempo.

\- Mamás, ¿podrían dejar de lado las cursilerías por un rato para empezar a comer?

\- Eh… Eh… Lo sentimos, Dia-chan.

Meses después de la boda, las chicas adoptaron a un par de hermanas, en ese entonces de 10 y 8 años. Sus nombres eran Dia y Ruby. Con ellas como nuevas integrantes de la familia, se cumplían tanto el anhelo del doctor Nishikino de tener herederos para mantener el hospital como el de Cocoro y Cocoa de que su hermana mayor les diera sobrinos.

\- A mí me encanta verlas así, mamás. Se me hace muy lindo –opinó Ruby.

Las dos adultas miraban con la cara roja a sus hijas.

\- Quiero volver a escuchar la historia de cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria.

\- … No me haría mal oír otra vez sobre la conferencia de prensa que dio mamá Nico para desmentir aquellos rumores sobre su supuesta pareja.

\- Claro. ¿Qué mejor que complacer a mi estudiante de medicina y a mi futura _idol_? –dijo la pelinegra alegremente.

\- Ah, y mamá Maki, Koharu-chan y yo queremos que nos escribas una canción para nuestro debut.

\- Por supuesto, hija.

\- Yo también quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre anatomía. Hay algunos términos que me tienen confundida.

Nico y Maki se miraron con complicidad. Nunca esperaron terminar como lo hicieron; dos chicas que se la pasaban peleando en preparatoria se convirtieron en una pareja sumamente estable y conformaron una hermosa familia. Era verdad que no siempre las cosas fueron fáciles, ni con los demás ni entre ellas; pero si se hubiesen dado de otra manera, seguramente no disfrutarían lo que tenían en ese momento.

 _\- Gracias a todos por permitir que esto pasara_ –pensaron las dos a la vez de forma independiente.

Mientras tanto, en cuatro casas distintas, siete chicas comenzaron a sentir comezón en sus nucas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin de la transmisión.  
**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews y seguir mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
